


Last Words of a Shooting Star

by silenttrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Akaashi is a composer, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, this was written because a friend sent me a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees
Summary: A world where Akaashi hurt Bokuto was a world that Akaashi never wanted to live in.The summary is mildly misleading? I promise Akaashi doesn't do anything bad.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bokuaka Angst





	Last Words of a Shooting Star

A world where Akaashi hurt Bokuto was a world that Akaashi never wanted to live in. 

It was a sunny day when he was coming home. Akaashi was excited to come home and see his boyfriend, his soon to be fiance. He fiddled with the ring box in his hand.  _ What would he say when he proposed to his boyfriend?  _ Their date that night would be wonderful. 

Akaashi made reservations at a fancy restaurant where they would have the balcony all to themselves. They would go on a small adventure that night after dinner, it would be perfect. They’d go to all the places that were special to them. The  Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, where they had got second place at the spring interhigh tournament.  The park near Akaashi’s childhood home where Bokuto asked him out after Bokuto had graduated. Their apartment complex from when they were both in college. And finally, Fukurodani, the place that they had first met and fell in love. It would be perfect and Akaashi knew Bokuto would love it. 

He was so excited that he had even left Bokuto a voicemail, telling him how excited he was before going to sleep the night before.  _ “Hello Koutarou. I know you are probably busy, so I’ll keep this one short. I’m just so glad that I’ll be seeing you again. It’s been a long time hasn’t it? I have a surprise for you on our date. I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see you soon, alright? I love you.”  _ He had said on the phone. 

He sat for a while, waiting to board his plane. He watched the people laughing with their families. He watched a father play with his child as they waited for another plane. Akaashi wondered if maybe it was time for them to get their own kids.  _ “Koutarou would be a good father,” _ Akaashi thought to himself. Maybe he’d bring it up sometime after he got back. He imagined Bokuto teaching their child how to play volleyball. He imagined them trying to play piano as Akaashi attempted to teach them. He smiled warmly at the thought. They would be such a happy family together. Oh, the life they would have. 

The call for boarding on his plane sounded over the speaker. Akaashi quickly shoved the ring box back in his pocket, trading it for his ticket. Collecting his things, he walked to the counter and showed his ticket. He walked on the plane and got settled. The woman next to him asked a few questions about why he was flying and what he would do when he got back to their home country. “I’m going to propose when I get back,” He smiled brightly at the woman. “Oh! What a lucky girl,” She smiled back. “Bokuto is a man, actually,” He thumbed at the box as he interjected. “My mistake. I wish you both the best,” She replied kindly, with no hint of malice in her voice. 

They had been on the plane for hours, Akaashi dreaming peacefully of his soon to be fiance. He woke up with a jolt, as the plane shook.  _ “Damn turbulence,” _ he thought to himself as he pulled up his phone. He would be home soon, they were flying close to Japan. It was still dark in the sky, but the sun would be up soon. 

“God, Koutarou, I can’t wait to be home with you again,” He smiled to himself as he pulled out the ring box once again. He flicked the box open. It was a fairly simple ring, one that he knew Bokuto would be happy with no matter what. It wasn’t thick and it had a small engraving on it that said “protagonists of the world” on it. Everything was perfect. Their date would be perfect, the ring was perfect, and hell, Koutarou Bokuto was perfect. Their life would be perfect and Akaashi was looking forward to everyday he would spend with his one day husband and their future children. 

.

. 

. 

. 

But then the plane shook more violently. 

“This is your captain speaking. We’re experiencing some turbulence, but everything will be okay. We’ll land in about an hour and we’re flying over Japan right now. We apologize for the inconvenience,” A voice rang over the speaker. 

Turbulence was nothing new, Akaashi had been on planes more times than he could count. But it was one thing after another. 

The turbulence was getting more violent for reasons that no one could explain. And suddenly, the engine went out. 

_ This can’t be happening. Akaashi was supposed to see Bokuto later that day. They were supposed to be happy together. They were supposed to watch cheesy romance films and kiss and tell each other “I love you.” They were supposed to look each other in the eyes and know that they were in love, know that they would be the other’s for the rest of their days.  _

The plane shook violently as the plane began to go down. 

_ What would Koutarou think, after all? Would they ever find the ring? Would they ever find his most precious thing on his person when he died?  _

Akaashi watched out the window as the sky fell around them. 

_ Would Koutarou know that he loved him? Akaashi hoped that Koutarou could still think kindly of him after he had died. After he had left him, the love of his life.  _

Surely, the plane was falling, not the sky. But after all. There was only what Akaashi could see as his life was about to end. 

_ Akaashi always wanted a death that was clean and pretty, but he didn’t want to hurt Bokuto. How could he? After all, he loved him too much. He never intended to leave him, to hurt him, to abandon him like this.  _

Would they know that Akaashi was on the plane? The tragic plane that had somehow lost an engine that day. 

_ He felt his heart tear as he thought of how busy he had been in the past few years. Recordings and recordings and maybe this all could’ve been avoided? Maybe he would have gotten to stay with his dear love.  _

The plane was a perfect replica of all the others, how could it possibly be that this one went wrong? 

_ He thought of the days where he would sit in the hotel rooms alone, longing for his beloved Koutarou while he sat in the dark, thoughtless. Was he really to die alone? Without seeing his soulmate one final time before everything went dark?  _

The plane was falling too fast, there were only a few seconds left before it would hit the ground. 

_ He thought of their kisses and hugs. He held the box to his lips as he imagined the life they would have had. He thought of the children they would never adopt. The wedding they would never have. The proposal that would never leave his mouth. The date that would never happen that night.  _

The plane hit the ground. And with a crash, Keiji Akaashi had died. 

In the fire that resulted lay a ring box. But nothing lasts forever, as Akaashi now knew. The ring melted in the fire. 

There was no evidence left of the life they might have had. It had all been lost with some turbulence, a lost engine, a loving boy, and a melted ring. 

_ Would Koutarou know? Would he know that I love him? Would he know that everything is for him? That I lived for him?  _ Keiji thought to himself as death lifted him into his arms. Keiji certainly hoped so. 

The news was quick to report the incident, but no one thought to inform his love. His one and only, Koutarou Bokuto. 

A world where Akaashi hurt Bokuto was a world that Akaashi never wanted to live in. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prequel I wrote because a friend was like ahaha this song goes well with your story. So here's this! Hope I fulfilled your angst needs.
> 
> feel free to follow my twitter @muiiichiro if you want :)


End file.
